Just Close Your Eyes
by Bakuraluver4ever
Summary: [Songfic-Sheena has been haunted by Zelos' death to the point where she starts seeing him everywhere.People blame it on stress while others think she is loosing her mind but, is Sheena just being delusional or is Zelos actually back from the dead{Shelos}


After listening to this song for the twentieth time I decided I should make a fanfic out of this. It first started out as a Fatal Frame 2 Fic and perhaps I shall use it but not now. I had the entire fic running through my head over and over again, now if it works is another story. takes in a deep breath Well, I shall see if it works out and becomes super amazing that I will cherish…or I shall burn it in the back yard with my memories of elementary school.

Note: This is through the eyes of both Zelos and Sheena….except Zelos is dead…umm you'll understand (hopefully) when you start reading

Disclaimer: I don't own TOS or the song Just Close Your Eyes

_**Just Close Your Eyes**_

Night fell over the land of Tethe'alla that brought along with it a peaceful feeling. Ever since the Tree of Mana had been restored there had been nothing but peace and happiness. Even Mizuho had regained its reputation for the ninjas in its clan. It was just as Sheena had vowed to do. She had now become the chief of Mizuho and continued her practice in the summoning arts. Despite her small smiles and friendly attitude; deep down inside the scars she had received on the journey of regeneration haunted her every night.

At night she would look up into the clear raven colored sky and wonder; wonder if he was okay. She knew she should've been mad at him for the pain that he caused her but; she just couldn't bring herself to push him away from her memory.

"Zelos," she whispered, her sad brown eyes watching the stars "Are you at peace, wherever you are?"

Every night, at the same time, she would ask that same questions and receive no answer.

With a heartrending sigh, she walked back inside her hut. She looked around her barren room; it felt so empty and lifeless. She shook her head clearing her mind of her depressing thoughts. She removed Corrine's bell that she wore around her neck and hung it near the window. Getting out of her outfit and into her sleep wear she snuggled under the covers as she quickly drowned into a darkening sleep.

No one really knew what had happened to Zelos, like where his spirit really ended up and no one gave it any thought. All that everyone knew what that he was gone and that was the end of another fallen chosen. Perhaps there were a few who had some ideas. Some who loved him thought he was with the goddess Martel while those who hated him thought he ended it up in either hell or another alternate dimension.

Both of these parties were wrong, Zelos was in neither heaven nor hell. He was all around them; he had never left. He just wasn't in the flesh and no one could see him. Though, it was partially his fault; he didn't want anyone to see him, except for one special lady.

Now that Zelos was a spirit he could do whatever he wanted and see whatever he wanted to see, which for him was a bonus when it came to the ladies. For quite sometime he had been monitoring Sheena watching her grow, not that she was a little kid, he just loved the way she turned out. She had this power that he never saw in anyone else and she knew when and how to use it.

At the moment Zelos was sitting on a rotting tree stump near Sheena's home. Every night he would sit and listen to her, since she barely spoke; he mainly watched her. He knew what pain his death brought to her along with his betrayal.

"I'm sorry, my voluptuous hunny," he whispered once a night. He was indeed sorry for everything that he had done; he had been in over his head and couldn't escape the murky depths of his life.

He wanted to let Sheena know how sorry he was and what she truly meant to him…

Back at Sheena's hut; Sheena was having another tragic nightmare. It always carried out a similar scene but was always in a different time period.

"No! Zelos come back!"

She sat up; beads of sweat crawling their way down from her face to the crook of her neck. She grasped her chest as if trying to revive her heart. She pushed the covers off of her it suddenly didn't feel cold like it normally did during this time of the month, she didn't seem to take notice of it though.

Her head shot up in surprise as she heard a faint ringing sound. Was someone attacking the village? Was there a special ceremony being held that she wasn't aware of?

She stood up and went to her window and noticed that it was actually Corrine's bell ringing. But, she didn't feel any wind that could be blowing it. Strange.

She grasped the bell trying to shush it up; she didn't want to disturb the other villagers. When her hand came in contact with the bell she could feel someone else's warm hand wrapping around hers but from what she could see no one was around.

"I'm going crazy," she whispered, taking the bell off its hook.

"Glad you are finally realizing that," Came a teasing voice that was all too familiar.

"Zelos, I'm going to….Zelos?" She looked around her room but saw no one. She shook her head violently.

"Why does my mind do this to me? Zelos is dead! I must accept it!"

"Wow violent banshee on the loose."

Sheena looked around, fire in her eyes, "Who ever is here! Show yourself; I command you!"

No one came.

Sheena pulled on her hair, trying to regain her composer. Her body was shaking like a leaf and didn't seem to want to end anytime soon.

"Zelos isn't here," she murmured to herself, "he's gone, he can't come back. If I don't see anything, then that means nothing is there."

Sheena felt someone stroke a loose strand of hair from her sweaty face. Sheena stood up straight feeling cold. Some one was there.

She turned around, waving her arms around trying to capture the warmth. But as quickly as it came, it quickly left.

In the distance she noticed a faint glow in the forest, it was a pinky-yellow color, and it reminded her of someone. 'It can't be,' she thought, rubbing her eyes to remove it of all sleepiness but the light was still there.

Quickly, Sheena ran out of her hut and followed the light, trying hard to get near it.

"Wait!" she begged, "Please, just stop!"

She continued to run, her bare feet receiving cuts from the rough forest floor, tree branches clinging onto her robe ripping them in uneven lines, but she continued to run.

She stopped in the middle of the path way as the light floated in front of her. She didn't know weather to feel scared or curious about what was in front of her.

"Now I know I'm going crazy," she whispered.

"Perhaps, just a tad."

Sheena stared wide-eyed at the light. Did it just talk?

"My, my surprised Sheena, this is new."

"Zelos?" she whispered, her voice quivered.

It didn't respond, suddenly a gust of wind came by lifting up the bottom of her robe. She quickly held it back down, her cheeks turning a dark crimson colored.

"Pervert," she mumbled, "Zelos would've gotten a kick out of that."

"You don't know how much of a kick," spoke the light.

"Just go away, you are a fragment of my imagination and I want you gone."

The light sighed as a ghostly figure of Zelos appeared before her.

Sheena just stared at him, her eyes wide, and her body frozen in place.

"Happy, hunny?' he grinned.

Sheena closed her eyes, shaking her head, "No!" she whispered, "Stop it mind! Stop it!" her voice shaking with sobs.

Zelos looked at her sadly, slowly approaching her; he wrapped his ghostly arms around her, warming her body up.

Sheena just kept her eyes closed, "Just go away, he's gone….just go away…he's gone…" She then collapsed to the ground.

_Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see _

_Opinions not mine, the person they taught me to be_

_One night in the dark, a vision of someone I knew _

_And in the darkness I saw, a voice say, I'm you._

_Inside me a light was turned on Then I was alive _

Sheena woke up to the sun in her eyes. She moaned softly as she felt someone cleaned her cuts on her feet and someone else placed a cool cloth on her forehead. Sheena looked up at her nurse, which happened to be just a little child. She grinned a cute missing tooth grin down at Sheena.

"Good Morning Chief Sheena," she said cutely.

Sheena grinned slightly as a pounding headache began to arise.

"What happened?" she muttered in slight pain

"Someone found you in the middle of the forest," she replied, trying to re-sew Sheena's robe together.

"You got lucky," she continued, "The probability of surviving that forest is very low."

Sheena couldn't help but grin, remembering Presea's little useless facts on their journey; the little girl reminded Sheena of her.

"Was there anyone else there?" she suddenly blurted out.

The girl looked at her, surprised by the random outburst and then shook her head, "No, no one else was with you. Why? Was there an outsider in the village?"

Sheena shook her head, "No…I was just wondering. Now, if you don't mind could you please go? Thank you for your help, both of you."

After the two girls left, Sheena propped herself against the plush pillows looking out of the window.

Was it all a dream? Or was Zelos actually alive? Or perhaps he came back as a ghost?

"Don't be stupid Sheena," she spoke to herself, "Ghosts aren't real, only summoning spirits and that's all. Forget about him."

Sheena sighed as she laid back down on her side, curled up in a small ball falling asleep yet again.

Zelos just stood over her, watching her sleep yet again.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," he whispered. He kneeled down stroking her mangled hair from her sweaty brow.

Sheena moaned, turning to the other side. Her hand flaying in the air trying to shoo away whoever was touching her.

Zelos looked down, watching her hand go through his clear figure. He tried hard to grab hold of her hand and keep it close to him but, his hand only went through hers.

"Man," he muttered, "This ghost thing is starting to be a real bit-"

"Sheena! Are you awake?"

Zelos quickly disappeared from sight as Orochi entered the hut.

Sheena sat up, trying to look awake and attentive, "Something wrong Orochi-san?" she asked sounding worried.

"Yes, it's you."

"Excuse me?"

"No! That came out wrong, I meant to say that you are not well and I have a solution to your stress."

Sheena blinked at him, "I'm not stressed."

"But you were sleepwalking, in the forest, alone. You never did that before."

Sheena sighed, she didn't want to admit that she wasn't sleepwalking but actually following a random light that she thought was Zelos. Oh, and not to mention that she saw Zelos' ghost.

"So, what is your magical cure, oh mighty one?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Why don't you take a little visit down to the hot springs?"

Sheena just stared at him, "Alone?"

"They're will be other people. Come on, it will do you some good."

Sheena stared at him and knew there was no way of remaining here, "Fine," she muttered, "I'll go."

The last time that Sheena had been to the hot springs was when she was with the entire group. She knew it seemed silly but it brought back too many painful memories. It was the last time they really had any fun together.

But, now it was different. She wasn't with anyone; she was alone, surrounded by strangers wrapped in towels, all in their own little group.

As Sheena slowly sat down at the far end of the hot springs; she felt everyone's envious glares looking at her from head to toe. She desperately tried not to take notice, it wasn't her fault the way her body was and personally, she didn't find it all that great.

She leaned back, the warm stones slowly relaxing her tense muscles. Her eyes slowly closing; she tried hard not to give in. She didn't want anyone to see her sleeping in broad daylight and in a towel of course. Eventually, she gave into her body's desire and drifted off into another slumber.

When Sheena re-opened her eyes everyone was gone. She sat up, shivering as the cool night air attacked her bare figure. In the sky there was neither moon nor stars in the sky, just darkness.

"Haven't seen a night like this in a while," she whispered to herself, "Last time the sky was like this was when-"

"I died."

Sheena quietly gasped turning her gaze to the dark figure in front of her.

The figure's features slowly became apparent. His long red locks was tangled and stuck out in odd places, his pink cape was torn and stained with blood.

"Zelos," she breathed, "It can't be you you're dead. You were killed."

Zelos grinned slightly, "The human mind does fool us all. I'm just surprised that you were fooled by it, my violent banshee."

Sheena shook her head, "I refuse to accept this," anger rising in her voice, "We all saw you disappear, your cruxis crystal…your wings."

"Oh, you mean these horrid things?"

He turned around exposing his back for her. Sheena cupped her hand over her mouth. His wings were torn, barely anything remained. Blood dripped slowly from the tips, like dew dripping off fresh spring leaves. They were so badly stained with blood that no one could tell its real color anymore.

'This isn't real,' she thought, 'I'm delusional, I'm sick, I'm crazy. Oh! I don't know what I am but I do know that he isn't here.'

"Hard to accept it, isn't it?"

He slowly approached her, she didn't move.

She shivered feeling his cool hands swim though her hair, "You don't know what you meant to me."

Sheena stared up at him, tears actually glistening in her eyes. Zelos had his head lowered.

"You were my one special hunny," he whispered, "When Lloyd stabbed me in the chest; the fatal slice. The pain that I felt from that was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I saw you side against me."

"You betrayed us," her words coming out in small sobs.

"I didn't betray you," he responded, "I just joined the stronger side," he chuckled, "You know that I can never make up my mind."

Sheena stared back down at the dark earth beneath her.

She felt Zelos wrap his strong arms around her. Immediately, she melted into his embrace. She didn't care about what he did or what had happened, she was just glad that she was finally with the man she loved.

"Zelos…" she murmured pressing her head against his chest.

Gently, he stroked her back in a soothing motion. Sheena sighed, closing her eyes trying to fall asleep to the relaxing sound of his heartbeat. Reality soon struck her; Zelos had no heart beat, a cool sticky liquid trickle down the side of her face.

She quickly sprung from him, "Zelos…what?" she placed her hand on his chest and felt a large gash, it was so large that she was able to insert three fingers inside of it, not on purpose mind you.

"I didn't deny the fact that I was dead."

He raised his head, his eyes completely white.

She moved away from him trying to choke up a scream; nothing came out. She clasped her throat trying to breath but she just couldn't.

"Zelos!" she cried as blood spewed from her mouth.

"Fell my pain," he sneered.

She shook her head as she pounded against her throat. She was slowly dying, choking on her curse…

Sheena's head submerged from the water taking in large gulps of air. She saw the women all turn to her in surprise.

'Damn it,' she thought as she quickly got out of the hot springs to go get changed, 'I'm never listening to Orochi's advice again.'

As Sheena walked past the cherry blossom trees near the hot springs she didn't seem to take notice of the ghostly figure surrounded by the falling cherry blossoms, silver liquid streaming down his cheeks.

_If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed_

_In the darkness, light will take you to the other side_

_And find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes_

"All right, so perhaps the hot springs wasn't such a good idea."

Sheena sat near the cemetery staring at the finely marked stones, "Guess not."

Orochi sat down next to her, "Want to tell me what's really wrong?"

Sheena continued to stare into nothingness, "It's nothing,"

"Sleepwalking? Almost drowning in the hot springs? Sure, it sounds like nothing."

"Don't get sarcastic with me!" she growled, "I've just been really stressed lately."

"It's because of him, isn't it?"

Sheena looked up at Orochi, "How did you-"

"I notice these things. I know it sounds harsh Sheena, but… he's gone. He isn't coming back."

Sheena looked to the side, trying to hide her sadness, "But…I've been seeing him everywhere. I've been feeling his presence."

"It's normal for that to happen, but you need to give into the truth."

Sheena stood up, turning her back to him, "I'm going back to my room."

"But Sheena-"

"That's **Chief **Sheena to you!" She then walked casually back to her hut.

Night once again descended upon the land, the sky was in full bloom; a promising night.

Zelos sat on the ground looking up at the sky, the wind blowing around him but he didn't feel it.

"Man, it sucks being dead," he whined leaning against the tree falling right through it.

"I hate not having my body."

He looked down at the wound on his chest, the one that Lloyd gave him; he smiled slightly, "Thanks for the gift buddy."

He looked back up at the sky, "You must be having a fun time watching me. Just watching the poor chosen, you know I did somewhat believe in you."

The wind picked up.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me, I said I was sorry like five times. For a beauty like you, you do have a short temper."

The wind immediately ceased.

"I know I've hurt a lot of people and I guess sorry won't help."

The moonlight shined down upon him.

Zelos looked down at his hands; even though he was a ghost he still had human emotions, reactions and human reflexes.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to her," he whispered.

A warm mist slowly surrounded his fluid figure.

He smiled sadly, "Now you take pity on me. It's a bit late now."

He felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Hey? What are you doing? Is this some amusing joke?"

Light surrounded Zelos as a tingling sensation flowed through his body. He closed his eyes, blinded by the light. When he felt it was safe to open his eyes again he noticed that he was standing back on the ground; his hair flowing in the wind.

"So…what was the point in that?"

Magically, a rock, which came out of nowhere, hit him directly on the forehead.

"Ow! That….hurt."

He looked down at his hands, flesh and bones. He looked up, surprised, "I'm alive again?"

The stars twinkled.

"For the night?" he asked, sounding somewhat disappointed, "What am I going to do during the night?"

The rock hit him again.

He smiled not needing to be told twice.

_Hearts uninspired, trapped inside somebody's dream_

_Too close to the fire, yet cold and numb with the pain_

_But the fever has broken, and the river has run to the sea _

_Washed to the ocean, and saved by a voice inside me._

_Inside me a light was turned on Then I was alive _

Zelos quietly entered Sheena's home, not wanting to wake her, at least not for the moment. He heard Sheena move in her sleep, pulling the covers closer to her. He smiled softly at her as he walked over the window.

'Right where it should be,' he began to ring Corrine's bell, softly at first then increased the pitch.

Sheena moaned in her sleep, "Not again," she muttered, "Can't I ever have a normal dream?"

Zelos chuckled softly, "That's my crazy banshee."

Sheena let out a small sigh in frustration as she got out of her bed and walked over to the window. She tried hard not to notice Zelos. 'He isn't real,' she reminded himself, 'you are just stressed out, and a good night rest should do you good.' She ripped off Corrine's bell and brought it back with her to bed.

"My, my, haven't we gotten violent?" snickered Zelos.

Sheena stopped, clenching her hands.

"I am hearing things," she said through gritted teeth as she laid back down on her bed, pulling the covers over her head.

Zelos tipped-toed to her bed, pulling the covers off of her, "Wake up lazy head ."

Sheena moaned trying to grab her blanket, shivering in the cold. Zelos took this opportunity to grab hold of her arm and pull her close.

Sheena let out a small cry, which surprised Zelos.

"LET GO OF ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH!"

She kicked and squirmed in Zelos arms, Zelos quickly but gently covered her mouth, muting out her screams. Sheena turned her head to stare at her capturer; she froze.

"Have you calmed down now?" asked Zelos, winking at her.

Sheena just continued to stare at him, her jaw slightly ajar as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"No, it's not a dream," he responded to the question she hadn't even asked.

"Zelos…" she murmured, still in a state of shock.

"Hello Sheena."

Sheena stroked his arms, pulled on his hair and poked his cheeks, "How are you still alive?"

"I'm not," he replied, "I'm like this only for tonight. Hey! Don't look at me like that."

Tears were flowing down Sheena's cheeks, the expression on her face a mixture of anger and happiness. She still couldn't believe it; Zelos was back from the dead. For years she dreamt of this day, the day that she would finally tell him what he truly meant to her. But now that the day had finally come she was too shocked to say anything.

"Are you just going to stare at me like that all night?"

All the emotions that Sheena had kept bundled inside of her came out in large waves. She threw herself in Zelos' arms, as tears poured down her cheeks.

"I've missed you so much," she stammered, "I never stopped believing that one day you would come back. I'm sorry for everything, Zelos."

Zelos eyes widened looking down at her, "You are sorry?"

Sheena just continued on, "For everything that I did to you. I know I wasn't exactly the nicest-"

Zelos placed a finger on her lips shushing her, "I should be the one apologizing," admitted the chosen, "I made fun of you, peeped on you many times and worst of all, I betrayed you. I caused you so much pain that I don't know how I can ever fix those scars that I left on your heart."

Sheena just looked at him, her hand in his, her head resting against his chest.

"Martel gave me back my body for a reason and I'm not going to take advantage of it," he took in a shaky breath, "Sheena…I love you."

If Sheena would've been those outgoing people that expressed extreme happiness or sadness she would been jumping off the walls but we all know that Sheena isn't like that so, instead she just smile warmly at him and responded, "I love you too, Zelos. I always did."

Zelos stroked her hair, loving the feeling of her soft locks against his rough hands. His other hand stroked her neck, causing her to shiver. He cupped her chin, smiling down at her. This was the moment. He had replayed this moment over and over again in his head but never thought it would actually be a reality. He pulled her closer, her lips slightly parted, ready for his kiss. Zelos gently planted a small kiss on her lips; he felt the blood rush through his head. It was like nothing he ever imagined, her lips were so soft and perfect and her touch was magical.

Sheena moved closer, deepening the kiss. She felt her heart bang against its cage as Zelos ran his hands through her locks. She emitted a small whimper of protest as his lips left hers.

"I have only one night love. Come on, let's get out of here."

Sheena didn't protest as Zelos took her in his arms and walked out of the hut.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Everywhere," he whispered. His wings appeared and they slowly left the ground.

Zelos flew everywhere, over Altamira, over Sybak. Sheena had flown over these places many times but at night it seemed completely different. It felt magical, all the homes were lit and even in some places you could see shadows of people inside. She never really took the time to stop and admire these things.

"Pretty, isn't it?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Look up."

Sheena tilted her head to the sky, as shooting stars filled the sky. Sheena just stared in amazement as Zelos stroked her hair and planted butterfly kisses on her face, neck and anywhere else he could reach. She sighed contently as she listened his steady heartbeat. Zelos stared back down at her; Sheena stared back and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

"Sheena…" he whispered.

"Yes Zelos."

"Even though I will be gone soon, I want you to know that I will never stop caring for you. When I go to be with Martel I will always be watching you. I'll wait for you until you come to join me."

"And I'll wait for that day," she whispered, "I love you Zelos."

"I love you too, hunny; always and forever."

_Never thought I would be here, so high in the air _

_This was my unanswered prayer _

_Defined by another, so much wasted time _

_Out of the darkness, each breath that I take will be mine_

Zelos quietly landed back in front of Sheena's hut, letting her down gently.

Sheena didn't let go of his shirt, "Please…I can't let you go, not again."

Zelos wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, "I'm sorry," he whispered. He took in a large breath savoring her scent. He could feel Sheena shaking beneath her.

"Don't cry," he whispered, "I don't like seeing you sad."

Sheena looked up at him and pulled him down for one last kiss. She held onto him not wanting this to end. She whished that she possessed that power to stop time, then she could be with him forever but it couldn't be so. They slowly parted as the wind picked up.

"That's my cue," he whispered, stroking her cheek. Sheena placed her hand over his, entwining his fingers with hers. He could hear her whimper out a small no.

Light engulfed them both as Zelos returned to his normal state. Sheena opened her eyes and instantly tried to hug him, touch him, anything but her hands just slipped through his form.

"Don't forget my promise," he smiled.

"I won't," she replied trying hard to keep her cries down.

"Wait!" she begged as Zelos slowly started to disappear, "isn't there any way to change this?"

Zelos shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not hun, but don't worry we will see each other again."

"How can you be so calm?" she yelled, she didn't want to be angry with him but she couldn't help it. It wasn't fair, she couldn't just say goodbye to him like that.

"Because I know how much it hurts now, it will get better. You will meet someone who will love just as much as I do. You will be happy, Sheena."

"I don't want someone else, I want you. Please! Zelos!"

But, Zelos' body had finally disappeared but his voice remained, "I love you Sheena, I'll be waiting. Tell everyone I say hi."

Sheena fell to the ground looking up at the stars, "I love you too, Zelos."

Inside she felt broken, like all means of happiness was shattered inside of her, but she felt a small spark beginning to glow within her like something new was going to enter her life.

'I wonder what Zelos knew that I didn't,' a small smile danced on her face as one last shooting star soared across the sky.

"Thank you Zelos," she whispered her voice still shaky, "I'll miss you until we met again."

"Sheena?"

Sheena stood up staring at Orochi

"What are you doing out here late at night?"

'You will be happy Sheena.'

"You've got to be kidding me, Zelos," she muttered, smiling towards the sky.

_If you close your eyes your life, a naked truth revealed_

_Dreams you never lived, and scars never healed _

_In the darkness, light will take you to the other side_

_And find me waiting there you'll see, if you just close your eyes_

_**End of Just Close Your Eyes**_

collapses I am finally done! This has got to be one of the longest one shot fic I've ever done. I'm really not happy with the outcome, it just seemed so much better in my head. Also sorry if the Sheena dream thing freaked you out; I haven't been in the greatest of moods and really wanted to write something morbid. I apologize if I didn't capture Sheena's personality properly I always have trouble describing what she feels and how she reacts. Umm so I guess feedback would be nice. I will hopefully have another Shelos fic up soon but I kinda forgot it at school so I kinda need to re-type it.

Later Days


End file.
